The present invention relates to toner processes, and more specifically, to the preparation of a surfactant free latex wherein the resin particles contained therein are aggregated and coalesced with a colorant to provide toner compositions. More specifically, the present invention relates to a surfactant free toner process comprising (i) the preparation of an latex emulsion, containing submicron resin particles suspended in an aqueous phase, which phase is surfactant free, (ii) preparing a second resin which resin is readily dispersible in water to provide a dispersion of submicron particles in the diameter size range of, for example, about 50 to about 300 nanometers, and wherein the dispersion can be selected as a dispersant for the toner colorant particles thereby providing a stable colorant dispersion, followed by aggregation and coalescence with the latex emulsion of (i) to provide a toner composition. The resin (ii) utilized to stabilize the colorant, such as pigment particles is, for example, a styrene-butylacrylate-acrylic acid-4 styrene sulfonic acid, the sodium salt (sodium styrene sulfonate) or the like, and which resin is capable of self dispersing in warm water, for example from about 35.degree. C. to about 85 degrees centigrade to provide a submicron particle size resin dispersion. Also, more specifically, the processes of the present invention can select dual coagulants such as an inorganic cationic metal salt and an organic cationic coagulant to, for example, facilitate aggregation of resin and colorant, such as pigment particles, both which can, for example, be in the size range of about 80 to about 4,000 nanometers and optionally a release agent such as a wax which can also be in the submicron diameter range and a charge control agent can be selected. With further respect to the processes of the present invention, there can be selected a staged increasing of the temperature during the coalescence wherein two or more temperature regions are selected to achieve the final coalescence followed by a staged changing of the pH of the aggregate mixture wherein the pH is lowered to, for example, provide toner process which are surfactant free.